Trimming or finishing the edges of boat windshields has become more complex over the years as the windshield shapes have progressed from simple rectangular panes to complexly curved and obliquely oriented windshields. The most common approach currently in use is to employ a metal extrusion which is stretch-formed on a die to the curved shape of the edge of the windshield glass to be trimmed. Usually the edge trimming extrusion is formed from aluminum and has legs or arms that define a windshield receiving longitudinally extending channel. A gasket, such as a vinyl or thermoplastic gasket, is mounted between the windshield channel in the extrusion and the glass so as to seal and cushion the windshield edge assembly.
Typical boat windshield top edge or header extrusions are designed primarily for use along the top edge of the boat windshield, but numerous patents also exist which relate to boat windshield mounting extrusions that extend along the bottom edge of the windshield and mount the windshield to the deck of the boat. Typical header extrusions and typical mounting extrusions are made of record in the inventor's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,915 (“the '915 patent”) entitled WINDSHIELD TRIM ASSEMBLY AND METHOD, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Boat windshield top edge assemblies or extrusions, including those described in the '915 patent, perform several functions. They provide an aesthetic finish for the top edge of the windshield. They act as wear surfaces which prevent damage to the windshield, and they can be used for securement of canopies or Bimini tops to the windshield. Bottom edge assemblies can also provide an aesthetic finish while coupling the windshield to a hull or deck.
The prior art windshield edge assemblies have been found to have certain limitations. Brushed and anodized aluminum can have a very nice appearance, but it would also be highly desirable to use other appearance enhancing materials, for example, stainless steel. To some degree plastics have been employed, but they lack the durability which would otherwise be desirable. Additionally, some of the windshield edge assemblies are highly reflective and can be a distraction to the boat driver under certain sun conditions. Finally, while aluminum has greater durability than plastics, unless very expensive and heat treated or electro-polished aluminums are employed, they still do not have the durability and wear strength which would otherwise be desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved windshield trim assemblies, and methods of forming the same that are well suited for use with curved boat windshields on top, bottom and side edges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved composite windshield trim assembly in which different materials can be employed and interlocked together during stretch-forming the windshield edge assembly into a curved configuration suitable for mounting on a boat windshield.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved windshield trim assembly having increased durability and aesthetic flexibility.
A further object is to provide an improved windshield trim assembly and method which is more cost effective in its ability to incorporate expensive appearance enhancing materials, and have greater ease of manufacture.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved windshield trim assembly which is less reflective in the direction of the boat driver, and is adaptable to a wide range of curved windshield edge configurations.
The windshield trim assemblies and method of the present invention have other objects and features of advantage which will become apparent from and are set forth in more detail in the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description.